Une vie couleur de Lune
by bee orchid
Summary: Lily, à la naissance de sa fille, a quitté le monde magique. James ne l'a pas oublié. Qui est donc le père de cette petite fille au regard si grave? Quel est le secret de Lily? :)
1. Anne

Bonjour ou bonsoir !! C'est une de mes nouvelles fics que je vous poste !! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Un seul moyen pour que je le sache : reviews !! ^_^  
  
Titre : Une vie couleur de Lune  
  
Résumé : Lily, à la naissance de sa fille, a quitté le monde magique. James ne l'a pas oublié. Qui est donc le père de cette petite fille au regard si grave ?  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling, sauf Anne et quelques persos de ma création.  
  
Rating : PG-13 peut être une ou deux scènes R, mais je vous préviendrais toujours avant !!  
  
Avertissement : L'intro est courte et peut-être bizarre. Je pense ne mettre la suite qu'une fois par semaine.  
  
Une vie couleur de Lune  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Le soleil se levait tranquillement sur la ville de Londres. Une petite fille, les cheveux couleur de feu, était endormie parmi la multitude de peluche.  
  
Elle bougea deux secondes et tourna son visage d'ange vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit parc triste. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et un petit soupir s'échappa.  
  
Cette petite fille rêvait. Elle rêvait peut-être qu'elle retrouvait son papa, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Ou bien alors, que sa maman quitterait ce patron qui ne lui voulait que du mal. Ou encore que sa maman lui offrait cette petite robe bleue-claire qu'elle avait vu le lundi dernier.  
  
Dans tous les cas, ce rêve ne pouvait que lui apporter du plaisir puisqu'elle souriait doucement.  
  
La porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit, et une jeune femme s'installa sur le petit siège d'enfant, proche du lit.  
  
Elle souriait face au bonheur évident de sa fille. Lily Evans remonta doucement la couverture, écarta une mèche de ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur le front de son enfant :  
  
_Anne... Anne, il faut te lever à présent. Il faut aller à la garderie.  
  
_Maman ? Maman, j'ai fait un rêve formidable !! Il y avait moi, toi, papa et Miroir, fit-elle en montrant à sa mère les quatre doigts qu'elle avait dépliés.  
  
Lily lui sourit doucement et ne fit aucun commentaire. Son père...  
  
_Et puis maman, on habitait sur une maison à côté de la plage et même que papa m'apprenait à monter sur des balais ! insista Anne.  
  
_Il faut te préparer Anne, il est déjà 7h00 et tu vas être en retard à la crèche.  
  
_Je ne veux pas y aller ! Les enfants là bas sont méchants avec moi !! Une fois, ils m'ont traité de folle ! Je n'avais rien fait !! C'est juste que les balles ont volé toutes seules vers Clarisse, elle venait de me tirer les cheveux !  
  
_Anne, je t'ai dit d'essayer de ne pas t'énerver même quand on t'embête. Les moldus ne doivent pas savoir que les sorciers existent, c'est une des premières règles à respecter.  
  
Anna fit une moue et se laissa porter par sa mère jusqu'à la salle de bain. En passant, elle sourit à son chat persan blanc, Miroir. Miroir était un chat que sa mère et elle-même avaient retrouvé mourrant de faim et de froid. Lily avait tout de suite acceptée de garder cette petite boule de poil orpheline. Anne dit que c'est le deuxième jour le plus beau de sa vie. Le premier est, d'après elle, réservé au jour où son Papa reviendra à la maison.  
  
Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Anne et Lily sont toutes les deux prêtes. Lily à revêtu son uniforme. Anne explique à qui veut l'entendre que sa maman est chargée de bien nettoyer les avions avant que les gens rentrent dedans. En plus clair, Lily est une femme d'entretien pour avion. Anne pense que c'est le plus beau métier du monde, elle n'est jamais montée dans un avion, mais d'après les images et les petits avions de fer que sa maman ramène parfois, elle trouve vraiment que c'est un des métiers les plus importants du monde.  
  
_Même le ministre a besoin de toi, hein, maman ?  
  
Lily sourit et attrape les clés de son appartement. Elle conduira en premier lieu sa fille dans cette crèche mitée puis elle ira elle-même au travail.  
  
Le cœur de mère de Lily saigne chaque fois un peu plus quand elle dépose sa fille pleine de joie devant ce bâtiment gris, sal où les clochards et d'autres personnes louchent traînent dans le coin.  
  
Mais Lily a beau enchaîné les heures sup, se présentait à d'autres emplois, elle parvient tout juste à rejoindre les deux bouts pour sa fille.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
L'aéroport est toujours plein lors des périodes de vacances. Les voyageurs ne cessent de parler, courir, vérifier des billets. Ils ne font attention à rien, ils passent sans se soucier les uns des autres. Assis, là, sur un petit escalier de service une jeune femme pleure.  
  
Elle vient d'être licenciée comme 200 autres jeunes femmes de la compagnie. Elle savait, elle sentait venir la faillite de cette compagnie, autrefois si célèbre. Mais à présent, comment allait-elle faire pour nourrir Anne ? Comment payer leur loyer ? Leurs habits et l'électricité ?  
  
_Je ne vais pas m'en sortir, gémit-elle doucement, la tête entre ses bras  
  
_Madame, il est interdit de rester dans les escaliers réservés au personnel. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous déplacer.  
  
Lily releva la tête et regarda le grand homme qui se tenait devant elle, imposant. Elle attrapa son sac, se leva en murmurant un léger pardon et sortit à toute vitesse.  
  
Arrivée dans la rue froide et grise de Londres, elle commença à marcher sans but passant devant des restaurants encore fermés, des boutiques où des linges étaient exposés. Des vêtements qu'elle ne pouvait que posséder en rêve.  
  
Elle releva soudainement la tête pour contempler une insigne usée et noire: le Chaudron Baveur. Doucement, elle inspira une ou deux fois puis poussa la grande porte de bois.  
  
_C'est le premier pas qui compte  
  
Lily se retourna et vit une vieille femme aux cheveux gris désordonnés. Un foulard caché un œil manquant et ses doigts étaient entourés de bague qui contenait des liquides écarlates, bleuté ou même de couleur argentée.  
  
_Co...comment ?  
  
_C'est le premier pas qui compte, répéta-t-elle sans détacher son œil unique de Lily.  
  
Puis, elle passa devant elle, s'appuyant sur une canne tordue, tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. La porte du pub se referma violemment sur son passage. Lily resta stupéfiée pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
« Allons ! Ressaisit toi Lily, tu es revenue dans le monde magique » pensa- t-elle.  
  
Elle passa entre les tables où des personnes étaient installées pour s'asseoir sur une petite table reculée du bar, ainsi, elle avait une vue d'ensemble du chaudron baveur. Elle commanda un petit cocktail pas trop cher et pendant l'heure qui suivi, elle fut le témoin d'innombrables histoires et anecdotes en tout genre.  
  
« J'avais oublié comme c'était aussi bien et aussi chaleureux »pensa-t- elle, un brin de nostalgie dans la voix.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant pénétrer le vent froid et mordant de la ville côté moldu. Lily leva la tête et plissa les yeux afin de tenter de reconnaître les deux personnes qui étaient arrivées. Elle eut soudain un mouvement de recul que seul les personnages du tableau posé derrière elle, purent distinguer.  
  
C'était James Potter et Sirius Black.  
  
Lily se ratatina autant qu'elle put sur sa chaise quand ils passèrent près d'elle.  
  
_Le tournoi de Quidditch est joué. On sait déjà qui va gagner.  
  
_La France ? ou l'Irlande ? demanda James en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillé de la brume du dehors.  
  
_L'Irlande, évidemment, James !! Tu es pour qui ?  
  
_La France.  
  
_Hein..., marmonna Sirius, tu es pour la France parce que c'était l'équipe que Lily soutenait !!  
  
_Pas juste pour ça ! Et arrête de parler d'elle au passé, Sirius !  
  
_Mais elle est partie ! Partie, on sait pas où, on sait pas pourquoi !!! ça fait 5 ans, James, 5 ans. Elle a peut être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
James grogna.  
  
_C'est quand que Rémus arrive ? Demanda-t-il, histoire de changer de sujet.  
  
_Sais pas, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules, il devrait plus tarder maintenant  
  
Aucuns d'eux remarqua la petite forme enveloppée dans un vieux manteau rapiécé, se levait silencieusement de la table à côté d'eux, pour se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie. Il ne lui restait qu'à franchir deux pas quand elle se cogna à une personne beaucoup plus grande qu'elle...Cette personne la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière à cause du choc.  
  
Lily se retrouva le nez dans le manteau de la personne et elle respira. Ce manteau, ce manteau avait une odeur qu'elle connaissait. Une odeur d'homme, d'eau de cologne forte qui rassure mais qui est aussi douce que la caresse du vent. Cette odeur fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Lily.  
  
Elle releva lentement la tête et croisa ses yeux. Les yeux de son ancien ami. Les yeux de Rémus.  
  
Rémus ouvrit la bouche légèrement à sa vue mais il ne desserra pas son emprise sur elle. Ses yeux, écartés à cause du choc, balayaient son visage, comme pour vérifier si c'était bien elle.  
  
Lily avala sa salive. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas.  
  
_Oooohhhéééé !! Rémus par ici !!! hurla Sirius  
  
Lily se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Rémus ne voulait plus la lâcher.  
  
_Rémus, et alors qu'est ce que tu fous ???  
  
Cette fois, c'était la voix de James. Lily poussa avec violence Rémus qui manqua de tomber sur la table d'à côté. Il tenta de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse une nouvelle fois à jamais. Mais la porte c'était déjà refermée sur elle. Et Rémus ne parvenait pas à l'ouvrir et pourtant , il essayait, de toute ses forces. La porte avait décidé de l'empêcher de rejoindre Lily.  
  
Il se tourna et revint vers ses amis.  
  
_Eh bien alors, Lunard, tu draguais ?? fit Sirius un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
_La fille qui était à côté de vous, vous savez qui c'est ?? demanda Rémus.  
  
_Non, on n'a pas fait attention. En plus, elle est partie dès qu'on est arrivé, répondit James en jetant un regard étrange à Sirius que haussa les épaules.  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_Je crois... Je crois que c'était Lily !!  
  
Alors ??? C'était bien ??? REVIEWS !!!!!!! plizzzzzzee Bee orchid 


	2. Si je suis partie

Bonjour ou bonsoir !! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de 'Une vie couleur de Lune' !! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Un seul moyen pour que je le sache : REVIEWS !! ^_^  
  
Au fait, toutes vos reviews m'ont énormément touché. Je vous remercie beaucoup. Maintenant, j'ai peur de vous décevoir !! :) Réponses aux reviews à la fin !!!!  
  
Titre : Une vie couleur de Lune  
  
Résumé : Lily, à la naissance de sa fille, a quitté le monde magique. James ne l'a pas oublié. Qui est donc le père de cette petite fille au regard si grave ?  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling, sauf Anne et quelques persos de ma création.  
  
Rating : PG-13 peut être une ou deux scènes R, mais je vous préviendrais toujours avant !!  
  
Une vie couleur de Lune  
  
Chapitre 2 : si je suis partie...  
  
Lily courait, courait. Elle fuyait ses souvenirs trop lourds à porter, trop lourds à accepter. Pendant ces 5 années elle avait tenté de les oublier, tous. Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que c'était impossible. On n'oublie pas ceux qui ont habité pendant toute sa scolarité avec soi.  
  
Comment oublier, James, avec cet éternel petit sourire sur les lèvres. James et ses manies telles que se passer la main dans les cheveux ou bien la façon qu'il avait de vous regarder comme s'il savait tout de vous.  
  
Et puis il y avait aussi Sirius, qui vous parlez comme si vous étiez la seule femme unique au monde. Ce Sirius qui se retournait sur chaque jeune fille qui passait, les faisant rougir. Il riait et parlait pour rien. Il était un peu soûlant mais terriblement réconfortant.  
  
Rémus. Rémus était le plus proche mais aussi le plus lointain des maraudeurs. Celui qui ne savait pas éclater de rire, se contentant de sourire. Rémus qui donnait l'impression de porter le monde sur les épaules mais ce même Rémus qui s'accrochait à chaque parcelle de bonheur qu'on lui tendait.  
  
Il y avait aussi Peter. Il était peut-être celui que Lily avait le plus défendu, à Poudlard. Défendu des serpentards qui se moquait de sa maladresse en classe. Peter l'aimait. Il lui avait dit, un jour. 'Tu es la seule qui fasse attention un temps soit peu à moi.' Lily avait été gênée de lui répondre à la négative. Son regard lui avait déchiré le cœur mais cette année là, Lily était déjà amoureuse. Amoureuse de LUI. Celui qui lui avait donné le plus beau cadeau au monde : Anne.  
  
Anne. Lily accéléra le pas pour rentrer chez elle avant que la nuit ne soit totalement tombée. La voisine, Mme Piers, devait déjà avoir ramener Anne de la crèche.  
  
A peine Lily avait-elle eu le temps de poser son sac qu'une petite fille, les cheveux ébouriffés, lui fonça dessus.  
  
_Maman !!!! Enfin, tu es rentrée plus tard qu'avant.  
  
_Maman a eu des problèmes au travail, chérie, répondit sa mère.  
  
_Pas trop grave, j'espère, demanda Anne son regard chargé d'inquiétude inhabituelle chez une enfant de son âge.  
  
Lily lui fit un pauvre sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
_Lily !!?? Rémus, déconne pas vieux ! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
_Mais c'est la vérité !! Elle était là, à cette table, et elle m'a fonçait dessus. J'ai faillit la faire tomber, mais j'ai réussi à la rattraper. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu, je l'ai reconnu, se défendit Rémus.  
  
James ne parlait pas, il fixait la table. Ses mains jouaient distraitement avec son verre, faisant tourner le liquide ambré de sa bièreaubeurre avec lenteur.  
  
_On n'oublie pas des yeux comme ça, murmura Rémus.  
  
L'atmosphère s'alourdit, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
James fut le premier à réagir :  
  
_Il faut la retrouver.  
  
_Oui mais où tu veux la chercher. Londres est immense et puis elle est habite peut-être même pas la capitale.  
  
_On s'en moque, il faut chercher, interroger les gens, je sais pas !! s'énerva James.  
  
_Vous cherchez quelqu'un ???  
  
Les trois jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour se retrouver devant une vieille femme. Cette même vieille femme à qui Lily avait parlé à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas.  
  
_Euh...  
  
Sirius lançait des regards désespérés à ses amis.  
  
_Je vous remercie Madame, mais on va se débrouiller, fit poliment Rémus.  
  
_Elle est rousse et elle s'appelle Lily. Je me trompe ?  
  
_non, souffla James.  
  
_Elle est seule et perdue. Elle habite Londres.  
  
James lança un regard de travers à Sirius qui haussa les épaules. Rémus sourit devant cet échange muet. Il prit le bras de la vieille femme et lui proposa un verre. Elle s'installa et son fire-bolt à la main, continua ses explications.  
  
_Elle est partie, un beau matin, avant la remise des diplômes des dernières années. Vous ne l'avez jamais revu. Elle a un secret. Ce secret est la raison de ce départ précipité. Elle a peur, elle est perdue.  
  
James frissonna. La voix de la femme se faisait rauque. Ses mains étaient fripées, comme si elle avait beaucoup travaillé dans le passé. Les liquides de ses bagues paraissaient tourner de plus en plus vite. James en avait la nausée. Ou peut-être étaient toutes ses découvertes qui lui faisaient cet effet.  
  
_Elle n'a plus beaucoup d'argent, continua la sorcière, elle est à bout. Bientôt, tout sera fini, tout sera fini.  
  
Soudain, sa tête bascula en avant et elle tomba endormie, la bouche ouverte sur la table. Sirius la considéra avec dégoût et dit :  
  
_Elle est soûle !! Bravo, Rémus !! Non seulement elle bave sur notre table, mais en plus on a perdu notre temps à écouter ses ragots de mémé dérangée complètement à côté de la plaque !!  
  
_Elle connaissait le nom de Lily, de défendit Rémus.  
  
_Ouais, ben moi je te dis qu'elle nous a espionnés !! Et puis moi aussi, je connais le nom de Lily !!  
  
_Pfffffffffffff, laisse tomber Sirius, marmonna Rémus.  
  
_On va quand même la chercher, d'après elle, Lily est dans le besoin, donc elle habite un quartier pas très...  
  
_Fréquentable, termina Sirius. Non mais sérieux, James, me dit pas que t'as cru ce que cette folle t'a dit ! Elle est pas nette...  
  
_JE SUIS PAS FOLLE !!!!!!!!! hurla la sorcière pour retomber dans un sommeil lourd.  
  
_Putain, elle m'a fait peur cette... chuchota Sirius en relâchant lentement James qu'il avait attrapé au réveil brusque de la vieille femme.  
  
_On s'en va, dit James  
  
Ils passèrent payer et sortirent du pub enfumé.  
  
_On devrait passer au ministère, ils savent où chaque sorcier du monde se trouve si on les aperçoit dans les moins de deux heures, j'y vais ne m'attendais pas.  
  
James transplana après un bref signe de la main à Rémus et Sirius.  
  
_Il est vraiment amoureux, vraiment beaucoup amoureux, fit Sirius.  
  
_Oui... vraiment amoureux, répéta Rémus.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
18h00 sonna à la grosse pendule du salon. Lily lisait le journal, à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi. Anne, assise sur le tapis, assemblait ses lego en une tour droite. Le four sonna. Lily se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
  
_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh  
  
_Maman ? Maman, ça va ?? fit Anne en délaissant sa tour pour courir vers la cuisine.  
  
_Anne ! Va chercher la tapette ! Y'a une grosse araignée dans la cuisine ! répondit Lily.  
  
_Où ? demanda Anne en se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
_Juste à ta droite, à côté de l'interrupteur.  
  
Anne s'éloigna immédiatement de la porte et courut chercher une bombe insecticide et l'arme fatale, la tapette, qui allait permettre à sa mère de commettre les seuls crimes acceptables et donc, non punis, de la société. Elle la lui tendit.  
  
Lily tenta alors de tuer la bestiole qui avait osé s'introduire dans sa cuisine sans aucune permission.  
  
Anne entendit sa mère poussait de temps en temps de petits cris, une chaise tomber et des multitudes de bruit de tapette contre le frigo, les murs, la table ...  
  
Soudain, la sonnette retentit.  
  
_Je vais ouvrir maman !!!  
  
_Si c'est le voisin qui vient se plaindre du boucan que je fais, dis-lui de venir tuer l'araignée à ma place !!! hurla Lily  
  
Anne rigola et ouvrit la porte.  
  
Devant elle, se tenait un homme. Il était grand, ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux couleur chocolat. Il avait des lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient, d'après Anne, un air comique. Il était habillé bizarrement. Anne fronça les sourcils et poussa la porte de sorte qu'il ne pouvait entrer dans l'appartement que s'il décidait de la pousser elle-même.  
  
L'homme s'en rendit compte et lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
_Est-ce que Lily Evans habite bien là ? demanda-t-il.  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Est-ce que je peux la voir ?  
  
_Non, elle est occupée pour l'instant.  
  
_Je peux l'attendre.  
  
_Oui, mais dehors, elle m'a dit de ne laisser jamais entrer personne.  
  
_D'accord. Elle a raison, tu sais.  
  
_Je sais.  
  
Anne continuait de dévisageait l'homme. James, lui, se demandait qui était ce petit bout de femme qui lui paraissait si familière.  
  
« C'est sûrement des enfants qu'elle garde pour se faire un peu d'argent » pensa James.  
  
Néanmoins, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.  
  
_Et... elle va bientôt venir te chercher, ta maman ?  
  
_Quand, elle aura fini, oui, répondit Anne qui trouvait sa question bizarre.  
  
« Ainsi, Lily garde des enfants »pensa James, ce qui le fit sourire.  
  
_Anne ? Qui c'est ?? demanda lily.  
  
_Tu as fini de tuer l'araignée ?  
  
_Non, elle s'est caché.  
  
Lily apparut alors, la tapette à la main, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougis par son effort. Et elle le vit. James, à la porte qui la regardait en souriant.  
  
5 années étaient passées sans qu'elle ne croise encore une fois son regard. Ce regard plein d'amour qu'elle avait abandonné.  
  
Son cœur se brisa, là, dans le couloir d'entrée.  
  
_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
_Je ...Je suis venue te chercher.  
  
_Me chercher ?  
  
Lily se tourna vers sa fille. Anne la regardait les yeux agrandit d'espoir. Serait-ce lui son Papa ? Elle pourra enfin dire à ses amis qu'elle avait un papa. Anne commença à reconsidérer James sous un nouveau jour. Finalement, dans certain pays, les hommes portaient aussi des robes.  
  
_Maman ? Qui c'est ?  
  
Cette fois, ce fut à James de froncer les sourcils. Maman ? Lily était... De cette petite fille ? Non ! Le secret de la vieille femme, alors s'était vrai ?  
  
Lily commença à avoir peur. Sa fille la dévorait des yeux et James lui lançait des regards perplexes.  
  
_James... commença-t-elle.  
  
_Alors maman, c'est lui mon papa sorcier ??  
  
Lily se tourna vers sa fille en pleure, James ne bougeait pas. Dehors, le ciel était devenu noir de nuage. Un souffle de vent rentra dans l'appartement par la porte d'entrée restait ouverte.  
  
La tour de lego d'Anne vacilla et s'effondra dans une panoplie bruyante de jaune, bleu, rouge...  
  
Le cœur de Lily saigna. Peut être plus que le jour où elle avait pris la décision de fuir. Ainsi, le passé l'avait rattrapé...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Alors ? Ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu !! Il est un tout petit peu long que le premier. J'espère que le suspense est toujours là et que j'aurais plein de REVIEWS !!  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça m'a fait super plaisir, tellement que j'ai écrit le chapitre plus vite que prévu !! :) Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour, notamment avec Sirius et l'araignée !!!  
  
RAR :  
  
Colibri Noir : Merci !!! C'est super flatteur !! J'espère que quand tu as lu ma fic tu n'as pas été déçu !!! bizzz  
  
Nishtouille : Merci !!! Et la suite est là !! J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de tes espérances !! :)  
  
Raphou : La suite est arrivée plus vite que prévue et c'est grâce à vous !!! :) Merci pour tes encouragements !!  
  
4rine : Contente que tu aimes ! Bizou  
  
Luzzz : Merci beaucoup !! * tu vas me faire rougir * lol  
  
Cholera : Obliger de revenir ??? Mais c'était le but !!! Merci !  
  
Ana : Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions parce que sinon ça enlèvera tout le suspense que j'essaie d'installer !! Peut-être que ce chapitre supposera quelques réponses, mais on est jamais sûr de rien. Merci de me lire !!! bizes  
  
Aulandra17 : Je suis dans tes préférés !!! Quel honneur !!! Alors, il n'y a pas eu à trop attendre !!!! merci pour tous ces compliments !  
  
Hermione b : Oooolà !Tu me fais rougir avec tous ces compliments !! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !!! et que tu continueras à me lire !! gros bizous 


	3. La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des...

Bonjour ou bonsoir !! Voilà le troisième chapitre de 'Une vie couleur de Lune' !! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Un seul moyen pour que je le sache : REVIEWS !!   
  
Titre : Une vie couleur de Lune  
  
Résumé : Lily, à la naissance de sa fille, a quitté le monde magique. James ne l'a pas oublié. Qui est donc le père de cette petite fille au regard si grave ?  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling, sauf Anne et quelques persos de ma création.  
  
Rating : PG-13 peut être une ou deux scènes R, mais je vous préviendrais toujours avant !!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Le chapitre du rebondissement !!! Peut-être que certains d'entre vous ne vont pas aimer la tournure que prennent les choses maintenant, mais sinon, ça aurait été trop banal. Enfin, je pense... dans tout les cas MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!! JE VOUS ADORE !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note 2 : Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué, mais ff.net a supprimé les étoiles que j'utilise pour séparer les paragraphes, donc je suis désolée si deux ou trois choses vous paraissent un peu cafouillis !! J'ai essayé de mettre d'autres signes, à la place, on verra ce que ça donnera. Ils ont aussi enlevé les tirets du dialogue, j'ai donc mis des guillemets. Voilà !! Bonne lecture quand même.  
  
RAR à la fin de ce chapitre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Une vie couleur de lune  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Chapitre 2 : La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.  
  
James ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Sa main se dirigea vers Anne, mais il l'a laissa tomber. Il ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
« Je... je ne m'y attendais pas, commença-t-il. »  
  
Lily ne fit aucun geste, le regard fixait sur la moquette.  
  
« Maman m'avait pas dit à quoi tu ressemblais mais... ça va. Je t'aime bien. J'ai attendu ce jour très longtemps parce qu'à l'école tout le monde me demande où est mon papa et que je ne sais pas, du coup, tout le monde se moque de moi, fit Anne, les yeux brillants d'étoiles de bonheur. »  
  
« Anne...souffla Lily. »  
  
« Demain c'est la rentrée, tu veux bien m'emmener à l'école pour leur montrer que tu es revenu ? continua Anne. »  
  
« ANNE ! »  
  
La petite fille sursauta. Elle se tourna vers sa maman, le regard chargé de colère :  
  
« Pourquoi tu gâches toujours tout ? hein ? Pourquoi tu veux pas me laisser heureuse avec mon papa ? Il est enfin revenu et toi, toi tu râles encore !! hurla Anne les larmes aux yeux. »  
  
James bougea légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver Lily, il aurait encore moins pensé la retrouver avec une fille, sa fille. Anne...  
  
James eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment... C'était une idée qui venait de se glisser dans son esprit et qui avait déversé un flot de torrent glacé sur sa tête. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un truc qui ne collait pas.  
  
« Euh... Anne, quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement. »  
  
« J'ai 5 ans et 8 mois. »  
  
James respira. Ils étaient déjà ensemble à cette époque. Il avait eut peur, un instant que... Il se tourna vers Lily, tout sourire aux lèvres :  
  
« Tu sais Lily, je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux bien me charger de Anne si ça peut te soulager. »  
  
« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, James, arrête, répliqua Lily. »  
  
« Maman !!! Pourquoi tu es aussi méchante, Il te dit qu'il te pardonne !! dit Anne qui commençait à s'affoler face au comportement inhabituel de sa maman. »  
  
« Anne, ne commence pas toi aussi. Je... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »  
  
C'est à ce moment là que James et Anne se rendirent compte que Lily était pâle et que ses traits du visage étaient très tirés.  
  
« MAMAN !! Pardon, pardon d'avoir fait la fille méchante !!! sanglota Anne en se précipitant sur sa mère. »  
  
Lily ouvrit grand les bras et accueillit sa fille, heureuse de retrouver la seule chaleur humaine qu'elle pouvait serrer dans ses bras depuis son départ du monde magique. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet et aimant de James. Ils auraient put former une vraie famille, unie et aimante. Il aurait put... Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Lily versa une larme dans les cheveux de sa fille.  
  
Personne ne s'en rendit compte.  
  
« Je vais me coucher...murmura-t-elle. »  
  
« Ne t'en fait pas, je m'occuperai bien de Anne. »  
  
Lily fit un maigre sourire à James, déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Quand la porte de la chambre se referma sur elle, un petit malaise s'installa entre Anne et James.  
  
« Bien, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? commença James. »  
  
« Me promener, répondit instantanément la petite fille. »  
  
« Dans le parc par exemple ? continua James en lui faisant une petite grimace comique. »  
  
Anne éclata de rire et courut chercher son écharpe rouge.  
  
Elle aimait à la folie son papa.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
« Tu crois qu'il l'a retrouvé ? demanda Sirius. »  
  
« Que veux-tu que je sache ? répliqua Rémus en évitant une petite sorcière qui ne cessait de perdre ses oeufs de poisson tout frais achetés de la boutique. »  
  
La sorcière courrait après les oeufs rouge sang qui se répandaient sur la route du chemin de traverse.  
  
« Beurk... fit Sirius en soulevant un pied afin d'en éviter. »  
  
Il y eut soudain une énorme explosion. Sirius et Rémus se couchèrent immédiatement au sol, écrasant tous les oeufs qui avaient roulé sous eux. Les sorciers hurlaient, courraient se bousculaient, tombaient...  
  
Sirius distingua à travers la fumée blanche 5 silhouettes encagoulées. Des mangemorts.  
  
« Oh non, murmura-t-il ».  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
« Tu t'appelles James, c'est ça ? fit la petite fille. »  
  
« Oui, répondit en souriant James. »  
  
Anne avait mis spontanément sa petite main dans celle de James. Ils marchaient tous les deux dans la rue qui devait les mener au parc de jeux de Londres.  
  
James Potter, le grand Auror réputé d'Angleterre, ne savait plus quoi faire et comment penser.  
  
Anne était une petite fille de 5 ans qui se comportait comme une vraie petite fille de 5 ans, si ce n'est avec un peu plus de maturité. Mais ça, James ne le savait pas.  
  
Parce que Mr Potter n'a aucune expérience avec les enfants. La fillette lui paraissait terriblement fragile, si petite.  
  
Elle faisait de grandes enjambées mais malgré cela, James était obligé de ralentir son allure.  
  
« elle a une si petite bouche, un si petit nez, elle ne dépasse même pas mes hanches » pensa James, le cœur tout fondant d'amour pour ce petit être qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis une heure.  
  
« Et... Tu vas à quelle école, lui demanda-t-il. »  
  
« l'école de Mary's Higgums. »  
  
« Et tu t'y plais bien ? »  
  
« La maîtresse est très gentille mais mes camarades de classe se moque de moi parce que je n'ai pas de papa et que j'ai sauté une classe. »  
  
« Vraiment ? fit James. »  
  
Il eut une soudaine envie de frapper toute personne qui aurait pu avoir l'idée de lui faire le moindre mal.  
  
« oui, je devrais être en grande section et je suis en CP. Pas parce que je suis mieux que les autres, juste parce que j'apprends plus vite que les autres. Je suis la plus petite de taille et d'âge dans ma classe. »  
  
« Vraiment ? répéta James, le cœur gonflé de fierté. »  
  
« Ma fille est la meilleure. Quand Sirius, Rémus et Peter vont apprendre ça » pensa James.  
  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt au parc et James et Anne s'installèrent sur un banc, devant un bac à sable où les plus jeunes s'amusaient.  
  
Quelques mamans firent des petits sourires à James, aguichantes.  
  
« Maman ne m'avait pas dit à quoi tu ressemblais, commença Anne. »  
  
Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de son père. »  
  
« mais alors, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit sur moi ? »  
  
« Elle m'a dit que tu étais courageux, noble et beau. Elle m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup d'amis. C'est vrai ? »  
  
James eut un petit rire.  
  
« Euh... Oui. »  
  
« Comment est ce qu'ils s'appellent ? »  
  
« Rémus, Sirius et Peter sont mes meilleurs amis. »  
  
« Ohhhhhhhhh, ils étaient à Poudlard comme toi ? »  
  
« Oui et comme ta maman. »  
  
« maman m'a aussi parlé de quand elle est partie de Poudlard. »  
  
« Et elle t'a dit pourquoi, questionna James, le cœur battant. »  
  
« C'est à cause de moi, elle m'avait, dans son ventre, fit la fillette en pointant son nombril de sa main libre. »  
  
James resta silencieux. Lily devait être partie par peur. Mais pourquoi ? James ne lui aurait jamais fait le moindre mal, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Et elle le savait. James aurait accueilli Anne à bras ouvert. Il souffrait d'avoir tout de même manqué les 5 premières années de la vie d'Anne.  
  
« Maman a eu peur, dit Anne en chuchotant comme si c'était un secret. »  
  
« Peur de quoi ? demanda James sur le même ton. »  
  
« Peur de son petit ami, souffla Anne. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? fit James en se baissant vers la tête de la petite fille. »  
  
« Parce que ce n'était pas son bébé. Je ne suis pas son bébé. »  
  
La main de Anne lui paru alors plus lourde, plus moite. James ouvrit et ferma la bouche pour la deuxième fois de la journée.  
  
« AU SECOURS !!!!!!!! envoya le cerveau et le cœur de James, affolés, je suis son petit copain !!!!!!!! »  
  
Ça faisait plus mal qu'un troupeau de mangemorts piétinant son cœur. Ça faisait plus mal que des milliers d'avada kedavra.  
  
Il était sûr de mourir de douleur. De douleur d'amour.  
  
L'amour fait mal.  
  
#°#°#  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
#°#°#  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. Même si je sais que ce chapitre change tout !! :)  
  
Maintenant, qui est le père de Anne ? Les paris sont ouverts !! Lol !!!  
  
REVIEWS !!!!!!!!! please !!  
  
Même si vous êtes en colère contre moi, dites-moi pourquoi !! Si vous avez détestez ce chapitre, reviewez quand même!!! Les critiques font avancer et je promets de ne pas me fâcher !!  
  
Sauf si c'est très très méchant !! :)  
  
RAR : (ff.net a déconné et certaines reviews ne se sont pas affichées, je suis désolée si j'oublie des personnes !!)  
  
hermione b : Coucou !!! Merci pour la review!! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais elle n'a pas été affichée comme les autres !! Lily ne laissera jamais Anne 'tomber', même si c'est pour retourner avec James puisque c'est la seule réelle personne qu'elle a côtoyée pendant ses 5 années d'exil. Merci de me lire, ça fait super plaisir !!!!  
  
Colibri noir : Merci !! Si tu aimes ma fic, moi j'aime lire tes commentaires !! Ça me fait plaisir que tu lises aussi été noir. Pour la fin, c'était normal !! Que veux-tu, je suis sadique !! lol !!  
  
Sleepy Angel-Lucile : La suite et là !!!!! Merci pour la review !! Espérons que tu aimes toujours autant et que je ne te déçois pas !!!  
  
Miss Tania : Merci !! La suite est là !! bizous !!  
  
4rine : Coucou !! Ce sera encore plus triste au fur et à mesure de l'histoire !! Merci de me lire !!  
  
Ilene : Merci pour ta review !! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.  
  
Raphou : Mais tu es partout !!!!!!!! lol !! Au contraire, ça fait super plaisir !! La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Pas déçu, j'espère ??? Bises.  
  
Aulandra17 : Merci !!! Continue d'adorer !! lol !! merci pour la review !!  
  
Sir Integra Helsing : Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite ? Ou le contraire ? J'espère que tu aimes autant !! Je continue, mais plus lentement, lol !!  
  
Mel7 : La suite est là !! Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça motive !!!  
  
Voilou !!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis désolée si la suite arrive un peu plus lentement. J'essaierai de presser pour la prochaine fois !!! En espérant que ça vous a plu !!  
  
Bisous Bee orchid 


	4. Le souffle des âmes seules

Bonjour ou bonsoir !! Voilà le troisième chapitre de 'Une vie couleur de Lune' !! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Un seul moyen pour que je le sache : REVIEWS !!   
  
Titre : Une vie couleur de Lune  
  
Résumé : Lily, à la naissance de sa fille, a quitté le monde magique. James ne l'a pas oublié. Qui est donc le père de cette petite fille au regard si grave ?  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling, sauf Anne et quelques persos de ma création.  
  
Rating : PG-13 peut être une ou deux scènes R, mais je vous préviendrais toujours avant !!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Et voilà !! Un nouveau chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir, mais bon, le voilà ! Je m'excuse pour tous ces retards dans toutes mes fics mais j'ai les exams (pas le bac, soyez sans crainte... :) ) Pendant les deux dernières semaines de juin. Donc je m'excuse à l'avance pour les retards à venir... °tout le monde râle en cœur° Donc, bonne lecture et MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!! Un camion de baisers et de remerciements !!!! (C'est pas très romantique mais c'est l'attention qui compte, non ?)  
  
Note 2 : °oups... pardon, j'ai encore quelque chose à dire :)° Ce chapitre ne répond pas à la question que tout le monde se pose (ai-je besoin de la répéter ??) , Il laisse des indices, faux ou vrais, à vous de décider. Il est là pour vous embrouiller. Plusieurs persos font leur apparition et je vous rappelle que ma fic est un U.A donc c'est tout à fait normal que tout change, que un tel soit celui qu'il n'était pas dans le livre, que lui aime elle et qu'elle aime l'autre... Enfin, c'est compliqué, mais je sais où je vais, c'est le principal, non ?? Et celui ou celle qui trouvera les réponses à toutes les questions, je lui tire mon chapeau et il (ou elle) aura mon respect éternel. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre va vous plaire.  
  
RAR à la fin de ce chapitre  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Une vie couleur de lune  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
L'agitation que connut Le chemin de Traverse ce jour là, fut mémorable.  
  
Les sorciers courraient de partout, les enfants pleuraient, on entendait de toute part les 'pop' caractéristiques aux gens qui transplanaient. Au milieu de cette cohue, Rémus et Sirius se trouvaient, hagards, ne sachant pas où donner de la tête.  
  
Le ministère fut rapidement informé de la présence des mangemorts et Sirius sentit la pièce d'alerte qu'il possédait chauffer.  
  
Sirius avait passé le concours pour devenir Auror et il l'avait réussi haut la main. Pour alerter les Aurors d'un accident ou d'autre chose d'importance, ils possédaient tous une pièce de Gallions qui chauffait pour les avertir d'un danger ou autre et sur laquelle se trouvait inscrit les informations ou les consignes à suivre.  
  
Sirius sentit donc le métal de la pièce chauffée dans la poche de son manteau et il dit, en grinçant des dents :  
  
-Je suis là...  
  
Rémus se tourna vers son ami de toujours pour l'avertir que les Mangemorts semblés se diriger vers le magasin de livres. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, il avait disparut.  
  
Rémus n'eu que le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette familière au cheveux de jais courir en direction du groupe de mages noirs et remettre correctement la cagoule sombre de tous les partisans fidèles au Lord.  
  
« Non... C'est impossible... Pas Sirius... » fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'eu Rémus avant de s'évanouir, frapper de plein fouet par un sort de stupéfaction.  
  
Le mangemort qui avait si bien visé, s'avança, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.  
  
Ses cheveux blonds pâles sortaient légèrement de sa capuche. Tranquillement, il éleva une main gantée de vieux cuir de dragon, tenant fermement sa baguette :  
  
-rejoins les ingrats de ton espèce...  
  
Il prononça alors les seuls mots capables d'ôter à n'importe quelle personne la force de rire ou de pleurer, la force d'entendre son cœur battre d'amour ou de colère, la force de vivre, tout simplement.  
  
Lucius Malefoy prononça le sortilège de la mort :  
  
-Avada Kedavra...  
  
L'éclair aveuglant de vert ébloui tout le monde, puis ce fut le silence...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le temps devient plus maussade, les nuages gris semblaient avoir décidés de s'attrouper au-dessus de Londres. Le vent se leva, plus violent, plus menaçant.  
  
Il s'engouffrait partout sous les portes, dans les anoraks pourtant bien boutonnés, par les fenêtres entrouvertes. Le vent était comme dirigé par un esprit vicieux qui tentaient de tout savoir.  
  
Et ce vent qui annonçait la mort n'était autre que Lord Voldemort.  
  
Au 54, allée des Iris, une jeune femme se redressa sur son lit violemment, la peau moite, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses jointures étaient blanchies de serrer aussi fort son drap.  
  
Lily Evans avait rêvé. Elle avait rêvé d'une mort atroce, d'un éclair, d'un cri et d'un enfant.  
  
Tant bien que mal, elle tentait de se calmer, ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
  
Elle descendit de son lit et tenta de se préparer une bonne tisane chaude.  
  
Si ce soir là, Lily avait su que son rêve était un rêve prémonitoire, elle n'aurait pas regardé d'un air de songe calme l'eau bouillir doucement dans sa petite casserole.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le vent s'était aussi levé dans le parc à côté de l'immeuble de Lily. Mais James n'avait ni remarquer toutes les mères rentrées d'un air hâté, ni ses cheveux volés dans tous les sens, ni le tourniquet tourner anormalement et à grande vitesse.  
  
La grande révélation que lui avait faite Anne l'avait déboussolé, anéanti. Il aurait été foudroyé, il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.  
  
-Ta maman avait peur de son petit ami parce que... commença James dont la voix s'était bloqué.  
  
-parce que je ne suis pas le bébé de son petit ami, je suis le bébé d'un autre monsieur... toi, termina Anna d'un ton de totale confiance et de certitude qui fit encore plus mal à James.  
  
James resta silencieux, ce qui inquiéta la petite fille aux cheveux de feu.  
  
-Tu connaissais son petit ami ? Pourquoi est ce que maman est allée avec toi alors qu'elle était avec un autre monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Anne avait très bien compris, à la vue de la douleur et du ton de la voix de sa maman quand elle parlait de 'son secret' comme elle l'appelait, que ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'aller avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'on avait déjà un petit ami. Et du haut de ses 6 ans, elle avait compris aussi que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il fallait se vanter.  
  
Anne attendait toujours la réponse de son 'papa'.  
  
-Je ne suis pas...  
  
Mais la réponse ne vint jamais car à ce moment précis, Anne cria. Un cri de surprise qui fit sursauter James.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Il y a quelque chose qui m'a brûlé dans la poche de ta veste, dit-elle en tenant sa main rouge de la brûlure.  
  
« Merde, murmura James. »  
  
Il sortit de sa poche la pièce brûlante et il put lire :  
  
« ATTAQUE TRAVERSE / MANGEMORTS / ENVIRON 15 / PANIQUE / PILLERIE DANS LA BOUTIQUE DE PARCHEMINS ANCIENS / MORTS / URGENT. »  
  
-Ecoute, dit James précipitamment en attrapant la main meurtrie de Anne, il faut y aller, je vais te ramener chez ta maman et tu dois être sage.  
  
-Où tu vas ? Tu m'abandonnes encore ? Non !!! Tu ne vas pas revenir !! Je veux pas que tu partes !!  
  
Et Anne commença à pleurer à chaude larme, effrayé de ne plus revoir le papa qu'elle croyait avoir retrouvé.  
  
-Non !! Je vais revenir, je te le jure !! C'est pour le travail je dois partir, je vais revenir, s'affola James devant les pleurs de la fillette.  
  
Anne se calma progressivement et se laissa emporter dans les bras grands et protecteurs de James qui courrait à toutes jambes.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Lily traversait son salon précautionneusement, la casserole d'eau chaude dans une main, une tasse dans l'autre, quand soudainement la porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment.  
  
Lily poussa un cri de terreur et lâcha sa tasse et sa casserole. L'eau chaude fut vite absorber par la moquette épaisse et une grande tâche bleu sombre se forma au pied de Lily.  
  
-Maman !!!  
  
En entendant sa fille l'appelait, le cœur de Lily se resserra davantage et une foule de catastrophe traversait son esprit quand elle rejoignit le vestibule où se trouvait Anne et James.  
  
-Quoi ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Fit-elle prête à blâmer James de tout les malheurs possibles au monde.  
  
-Mais non, c'est papa qui a sentit sa pièce chauffée donc il doit rejoindre son travail parce que c'est urgent.  
  
Lily se tourna vers James, le regard interrogateur.  
  
-C'est ma pièce qui m'a dit qu'il y avait un problème au chemin de Traverse, une attaque de mangemorts ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faut que j'y aille, c'est vraiment urgent.  
  
-ohhh !!! Fut tout ce que put dire Lily.  
  
James se pencha vers elle de sorte que Anne ne puisse entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire.  
  
-Anne m'a révélé certains points sur lesquels j'aimerai avoir une explication avec toi.  
  
Le regard que lui lança James, un regard de souffrance et de déception, finit de briser le cœur fragile de Lily qui baissa les yeux, comme une coupable.  
  
Elle voulait hurler qu'elle n'avait rien fait, que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que c'était un accident. Qu'elle se serait tuer plutôt que de le tromper. Elle voulait lui crier aussi qu'il ne fallait pas la blâmer parce que c'était quand même elle qui avait porté Anne, que c'était quand même elle qui l'avait élevé et qui avait un boulot minable afin de subvenir à leurs besoins...Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente à cette époque. Elle voulait lui crier, lui cracher au visage toute sa peine et toutes ses douleurs amassées par son choix et ses sacrifices.  
  
Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle souffrait...  
  
Mais comme d'habitude, elle baissait les yeux, comme d'habitude, elle ne dit rien.  
  
Lily se détestait pour sa lâcheté. Lily se détestait pour tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, comme ça, sans y être préparé.  
  
Sa force et son courage légendaire de Poudlard n'avaient pas disparut, ils étaient justes épuisés. Pendant 6 ans, elle avait tout supporté et même le plus fort des cœurs a besoin de soutien et d'aide pour continuer le chemin de la vie.  
  
Et c'est ce que lu James quand elle avait relevé ses yeux verts, pleins de larmes.  
  
Il y avait lu une demande d'aide, un 'au secours' de désespoir qui l'ébranla puisqu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
  
Doucement il avait caressé sa joue ronde, chaude. Ses doigts s'arrêtant sur les lèvres qu'il avait tant embrassées autrefois. Il lui fit un petit sourire. C'était le sourire légendaire de 'Potter l'orgueilleux', c'était le sourire que détestait Lily.  
  
Mais ce fut une bouée de secours pour Lily et elle s'accrocha à lui, pleurant contre son épaule, retrouvant l'odeur familière de son amoureux du collège.  
  
James, lentement, la détacha de lui et lui dit qu'il reviendrait après s'être occupé de l'affaire du chemin de Traverse. Anne s'approcha et monta dans les bras de sa mère.  
  
C'est l'image que garda James en transplanant : une Lily qui souriait, le nez rouge et un petit bout d'enfant qui agitait sa main potelée doucement.  
  
Elles lui disaient au revoir. Comme une vraie famille...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le chemin de Traverse n'était que désolation. Du verre, du papier volaient ici et là. Des corps, ensanglantés ou au contraire, raides se trouvaient un peu partout.  
  
James, quand il était arrivé, s'était battu férocement, aucun mangemort n'avait été attrapé mais ils avaient tous fuis en voyant les aurors débarquaient en masse. James pour l'instant, cherchait des yeux Sirius. Il n'était pas là et c'était ce qui inquiétait James.  
  
Et si...  
  
Sa gorge se nouait tandis qu'il retournait chacun des corps, il avait envie de vomir.  
  
Tant de gâchis, tant de morts pour rien... Et tout ce qu'il faudrait dire aux familles, toutes les veuves, les orphelins qu'avait laissé ses mangemorts sans aucun regret. Une explosion retentit, le souffle chaud jeta James à terre, il eut des cris :  
  
« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, c'est la chaudière du chaudron baveur qui a explosé... »  
  
Les Aurors courraient, heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le pub à ce moment là. James se releva, et continua sa mission, trouver des survivants. Sa robe était sale de sang et de poussière, mais il n'avait qu'une idée en tête... Sirius, Sirius...  
  
Il crut le reconnaître, mais ce n'était pas lui.  
  
Il sentit soudainement la pointe d'une baguette s'enfoncer dans la peau de son dos. Il se raidit, prêt à se défendre jusqu'à la mort.  
  
Mais un grand éclat de rire l'arrêta. C'était Sirius qui avait essayé de lui faire peur :  
  
-Non, mais, j'aurais pu te tuer ?? Hurla James la peur fourmillant encore dans ses jambes.  
  
-Meuh non !! ricana Sirius.  
  
-Pffffffffff, James se pencha et ramassa sa baguette tombée, T'étais où ?  
  
-Quelque part, fit Sirius en montrant les alentours d'un geste vague, c'est pas très important.  
  
James haussa un sourcil inquisiteur devant cette réponse. Sirius, très gêné, essaya de faire diversion :  
  
-T'as retrouvé Rémus ?  
  
-Rémus était là ???? Au nom de ...  
  
James partit en courant, retournant tous les cadavres, priant chaque minute qu'il ne retrouverait pas le visage de son ami. Sirius faisait pareille grimaçant devant chaque nouvelle personne.  
  
Soudain Sirius appela James, il était accroupi, ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage, cachant une expression que James espéra ne plus jamais revoir de toute sa vie. A ses pieds, le corps de Rémus, mou, était allongé. Du sang s'échappait de son nez, doucement, traçant un sillon rouge. A côté de lui, une femme se trouvait, elle aussi, morte.  
  
James s'effondra, la tête dans ses mains, pleurant comme un enfant la perte d'un de ses amis.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
A ce moment précis, un vent s'engouffra dans le salon de l'immeuble de la famille Evans. Une petite fille douce, aux cheveux couleur de feu, jouait tranquillement sur le tapis. Sa maman préparait le dîner. Le vent entoura l'enfant la faisant rire.  
  
Les lumières baissèrent, les ampoules clignotèrent, et le vent se retira.  
  
Mais restait là une petite fille qui avait perdu toute envie de rire ou de jouer, cette petite fille qui pleurait, elle pleurait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.  
  
Mais ce jour là, elle avait ressentit un gros malheur qui pesait sur son cœur d'enfant.  
  
Le vent lui avait dit quelque chose.  
  
Le vent lui avait parlé de la mort...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Et voilà !! Ce chapitre était comment ?? Pas très bien ? bien ? Je sais qu'il y a moins de romance dans ce chapitre mais il était nécessaire à la suite de mon histoire, il faut de temps en temps de petits chapitres pour tout remettre en question !! Bon, j'espère avoir un tas de reviews pour m'encourager pour la suite, parce que ça ne va pas être évident !! (Croyez- moi...) Et ne vous inquiétez pas... la fin de ce chapitre est normal !!  
  
RAR  
  
Colibri noir : coucou toi !! Ça fait longtemps !! :) Merci pour ta review et pour tes 'pleurs' !!! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur... J'étais devant l'ordi en train de me dire : non, elle a pleuré ??? Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que tu continueras à me lire !! Bisous  
  
Usako : alors, pour dire la vérité, j'ai eu du mal à digérer ta review. La réponse aux mystères n'est pas dans ce chapitre parce que, si je dis tout, tout de suite, la fic est finie !!! Enfin, pour le père de Anne tu verras, mais n'oublies pas que c'est une A.U donc que rien n'est pareil !! Voilà, j'espère juste que tu vas quand même aimer ce chapitre, même si tout vient lentement !!!  
  
cc johnson : coucou ! Merci pour ta review !! Rémus, le père de Anne ? MMmmmmmhh peut-être... :) J'espère que ce qu'il lui est arrivé ne t'as pas déçu ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je maîtrise la situation !! lol !Dsl pour le retard de la suite !! Bisous !!  
  
Alpo : Aha, je te dirais pas qui est le père !! lol !! Merci de me lire et dis moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre !!! Pas trop noir ?? Bisous !!  
  
Hermione b : C'est fait exprès les 'arrêts-au-mauvais-moment-qui-embête- tout-le-monde'!! Et j'écris plus vite quand j'ai plein de reviews !!! Et surtout les lire me donne envie de continuer !!! Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!! Bisous  
  
Raphou : Kikoo !! Anne appelle James 'papa' parce qu'elle pense que c'est vraiment son père et que c'est lui le monsieur que sa maman est allé voir !! C'est son raisonnement de petite fille !! Merci énormément pour ta review !!! Bisous  
  
Alisia : Merci fois 3 !!! trois reviews mais je suis comblée !! En plus quand j'ai vu 'Alisia' j'ai fait : non ? Mais c'est pas elle qui a fait : le journal de Ginny la furie ?? que j'ai adoré !! Félicitation !! Bravo en retard !! Bon, revenons à nos moutons, tu optes pour Rémus ? C'est vrai, le titre peut porter à confusion, mais... Enfin, tu as aimé ce chapitre ??? Même s'il n'y aucunes réponses aux questions posées ? Bisous !!  
  
Winnie06 : non, j'ai pas honte !! C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire désirer !! lol !! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre même si ça mélange tout !! Bisous !! Et merci pour ta review !  
  
Inwie Lupin : olala, vu ton pseudo, je crains ta réaction à ce chapitre !!! lol !! Mais ne t'énerve pas et attend la suite !! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre malgré ça ...Merci pour ta review !! Bisous !!  
  
Ana : La suite est là !!!Et puis, il y a pleines de personnes les cheveux ébouriffés !! °moi, par exemple !! lol ° Et je suis folle mais pas assez pour faire de Anne la fille de Peter !! beurk !! le cauchemar !!! J'espère que tu as aimé et tu as raison, je ne te dirais pas qui est le père de Anne !! lol !! Merci pour tout !! bisous  
  
Watter Lily : Merci !!! j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !! Bisous !!  
  
4rine :merciiiiiiiiiiiii !!!elle est làààààààààà!!! Et j'espère que tu aimes autant !!!! Bisous et merci !!  
  
zephyrea : Mon style d'écriture poétique ?? C'est un des plus bô compliments que l'on m'a fait merci !!!! Et oui, pauvre James, mais ça va s'améliorer pour lui, no problem ! Bisous et merci !!  
  
Angelina Johnson4 : Ben oui, si Anne était la fille de James, ça gâcherais tout !! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic et j'adore ta review parce qu'elle était longue et que je me suis régalé à la lire !! !! Anne est rousse comme sa mère °un indice de moins° !! C'est fait exprès pour pas que vous deviniez tout de suite... Je ne te dirai pas qui c'est mais je ferais mon possible pour ne pas te décevoir !!! Qui que ce soit le père de Anne !! merci pour ta review !! Bisous et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !! (tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai envie de le dire à tout le monde, qui c'est le père, mais je me retiens comme je peux !!! :) )  
  
Lu7ine : La suite a été plus longue à venir, mais elle est là !! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu !!!! Bisous !!!  
  
°°°°°°  
  
Et voilà, maintenant faut attendre le prochain où il y aura beaucoup plus de romance et des explications à la pelle !! Je pense aussi que c'est dans le prochain chapitre que va apparaître Peter. En tout cas, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !!  
  
Bisous Bee orchid  
  
Ps : Je suis allé voir Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban et j'ai été un peu déçu. J'ai trouvé le film un peu décousu mais bon, j'irai le revoir pour voir si j'ai bien tout compris... parce que moi et mon cerveau... lol !! Bonne journée !!!!!!! Bonne soirée !!!!! 


	5. L'espérance

Bonjour ou bonsoir !! Voilà le cinquième chapitre de 'Une vie couleur de Lune' !! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Un seul moyen pour que je le sache : REVIEWS !!

**_Titre :_** Une vie couleur de Lune

**_Résum :_** Lily, à la naissance de sa fille, a quitté le monde magique. James ne l'a pas oublié. Qui est donc le père de cette petite fille au regard si grave ?

**_Disclaimer : _**Rien à moi, tout à Rowling, sauf Anne et quelques persos de ma création.

**_Rating :_** PG-13

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, étant donné que je pars demain, ce sera le dernier avant mon retour des vacances, c'est à dire le 29 Juillet. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que vous m'en voudrez moins… Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir !! Et puis aussi désolée pour le chapitre qui est tout petit !!

RAR à la fin de ce chapitre

                                                             **_Une vie couleur de Lune_**

**__**

Chapitre cinq : L'espérance 

Rémus est mort.

Rémus est mort et il n'y pouvait plus rien. James essuya doucement le visage de son ami avec un pan de sa robe.

Sirius frappait tout ce qu'il pouvait avec hargne, les poubelles, les bouts de bois…

James se pencha pour atteindre l'oreille du loup-garou. Il murmura :

-Tu sais, j'ai retrouvé Lily.

Mais le corps de Rémus ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Et tu sais quoi d'autre, elle est partie parce que… parce qu'elle était enceinte.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour s'écraser sur le visage blanc de Rémus. Il ne le remarqua même pas, il continuait à pleurer en lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait appris.

-C'est une fille, elle s'appelle Anne et elle est très intelligente…

James rigola doucement à travers ses sanglots.

-Mais tu sais la meilleure ? C'est… c'est pas moi le père.

Et cette fois-ci, il s'effondra contre le corps de Rémus, la tête posée sur son thorax, pleurant, reniflant… trop d'émotion, trop de malheur pour une seule personne.

Mais soudain, il s'immobilisa.

Rémus… Rémus respirait !!!

                                                                  OoOoOoO

Anne était brûlante de fièvre.

Et Lily courait, une serviette froide dans la main. Sa fille avait perdu connaissance au milieu du salon.

« ça doit être parce qu'elle a pris froid dehors avec James… Et puis aussi quelle idée d'avoir laissé la fenêtre du salon ouverte… »

Lily grommelait, se maudissait pour ne pas avoir mieux réfléchit.

Sa fille était allongée sur le canapé, elle délirait levant ses mains dans tout les sens, se battant avec des démons invisibles. De la sueur ruisselait malgré les soins de Lily. Lily se pencha au-dessus de la petite silhouette pour déposer un gant de toilette glacée sur son front, cela semblait la calmer un peu.

Mais soudain, sans que sa mère ne put rien y faire, elle se redressa, raide comme un piqué et hurla de toutes ses forces :

-PAPA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et elle se recoucha, calme, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Lily, elle, resta pétrifié, elle ne respirait plus et son visage était blanc. D'un geste tremblant, elle avança sa main pour toucher la peau de Anne. Elle était revenue à une température normale.

                                                                OoOoOoO

James et Sirius se trouvaient à attendre dans un couloir de la clinique pour blessure magique.

-Purée… Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ? murmura Sirius en marchant de loin en large.

-Sais pas…

-Mais je sais que tu sais pas !! hurla Sirus en jetant des regards noirs à James.

James n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, le docteur Minvoisin venait d'arriver.

-Alors docteur ? demanda aussitôt James.

-Il a reçu un grave choc, un effet bizarre de crucio mélangé à un autre sort, moins puissant mais qu'il l'a assommé et fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Quelques heures après, il ne voyait plus jamais la lumière du jour. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

Il eut un silence de soulagement palpable.

-On peut le voir ? fit Sirius.

-Err… oui, mais… répondit le docteur, il faut que nous vous prévenions de quelque chose.

Immédiatement, la tension se réinstalla.

-Nous avons, pour des raisons de sécurité, procédez à une prise de sang afin de voir si tout était normal. Et nous avons découvert une légère, grosse anomalie.

James haussa un sourcil.

-L'anomalie découverte est… en fait… votre ami est un loup-garou.

Le pauvre médecin semblait s'attendre à des « QUOI ???!! » ou à des « c'est pas possible … » mais rien ne vint.

Seulement, de la part de Sirius, un petit :

-Et maintenant, on peut le voir ?

Le pauvre docteur Minvoisin en resta baba et désigna d'un geste incertain la chambre 45.

-40, 42, 44, 46… mais c'est pas possible !! Il y a pas de chambre 45 !!!

James regardait Sirius en souriant.

-Elle devrait être l : entre la 44 et la 46.

-Sirius… commença James.

-Quoi ?

-C'est la porte juste en face…

Il eut un petit silence pendant lequel James entra dans la chambre. Sirius le suivit en marmonnant un : « je le savais, j'suis pas bête. »

Rémus se trouvait là, allongé sur le lit blanc. Il était réveillé.

-Hey, Moony… fit doucement James.

-James… Sirius…

Le loup-garou tenta de se redresser mais la douleur l'emporta et il se recoucha dans un gémissement de souffrance.

-Force pas, vieux tu vas-te re-péter quelque chose…

-Dis nous ce qui c'est passé, Moony !

Rémus regarda tout à tour ses deux amis, ses yeux ralentissant sur Sirius.

-Je … Quand le chemin des Traverses à été attaqué, tout le monde courrait partout et… et je n'ai pas vu venir le sort de stupéfaction.

James fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Je cherchais Sirius… J'avais cru le voir, continua Rémus sans quitter des yeux Sirius, mais peut-être que je me suis trompé… ou peut-être pas.

Sirius baissa la tête et fit mine de s'intéressait au pot de chambre sous le lit.

-Mais comment, insista James, tu as fait pour te retrouver dans un état pareil, un sort de stupéfaction n'est pas aussi grave.

-Le mangemort qui me l'a lancé m'a 'réveillé' dans le but de me lancer un avada kedavra, je suppose qu'il voulait mieux me voir mourir… et au moment il a voulu m'achever, une petite bonne femme est passé en courant devant moi, elle avait d'autres mangemorts aux trousses, mais c'est elle qui a reçu l'avada kedavra de plein fouet. Je n'ai reçu un contre sort qui peut se rapprocher, je pense du doloris. Elle est morte devant mes yeux et je n'ai pu rien faire, je me suis évanoui tellement la douleur était forte…

James revit en un éclair la jeune femme étendit à côté de son ami.

Sirius ne disait rien, absorbé par le pot de chambre. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

-Mais bon, à présent, c'est du passé… tu vas bien et c'est ce qui compte, fit James en tentant de faire une grimace rigolote.

Le succès fut immédiat, Rémus éclata de rire suivit aussitôt par James et Sirius.

-Au fait, James, as-tu retrouvé Lily ? demanda Rémus entre deux rires.

-Oui.

-Ah ben ça !! fit Sirius, et tu ne me l'as même pas dit !!

-J'ai pas eu trop le temps tu vois…

-Et alors ? dit Rémus en se calant du mieux qu'il put contre ses oreillers.

-Elle va très bien et… j'ai découvert pour quoi elle est partie.

Les deux jeunes hommes tendirent le cou, avides d'en savoir plus.

-Elle s'est enfuie parce qu'elle était enceinte !!

Sirius et Rémus ouvrirent la bouche.

James éclata de rire et dit entre deux hoquets :

-Si vous voyez votre tête…

-mais…mais…mais James !! Tu ne te rends pas compte !! hurla Sirius, TU ES PAPA !!

James cessa immédiatement de rire.

-…Sauf que c'est pas moi le père.

-Ah oui, là… là, c'est autre chose… fit Sirius, mais tu sais qui c'est, si c'est pas toi ?

James haussa les épaules.

Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué le visage livide de leur ami, aucun de deux n'avait pu voir la respiration du loup-garou augmenter par la peur… mais de toute façon, pourquoi aurait-il peur ?

                                                                   OoOoOoO

Non loin de là, un rat courrait le long d'une rue.

Il était bizarre, ce rat, il regardait avant de traverser !

Adroitement, il évita les poussettes, les gens pressés et les bambins excités. Il slalomait entre les pavés, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour s'orienter.

Il passa devant un banc dans un par cet s'immobilisa net. Il commença à reniflait frénétiquement. Le rat reconnaissait l'odeur des personnes qui s'étaient assises quelques heures auparavant, c'était d'autant plus curieux que ces personnes n'étaient autres que James Potter et Anne Evans.

Comme une flèche, le rat reparti, gardant le nez rivé au sol avançant à une vitesse folle.

Il ne s'arrêta même pas devant l'immeuble : il s'y engouffra comme s'il y avait habité.

Ce rat allait chez les Evans.

                                                                 OoOoOoO

Voilà un petit chapitre pour les vacances !! Merci de m'avoir lu et dîtes moi si vous avez appréciez !!! ça fait plaisir !!

**_RAR :_**

Le saut de l'Ange : Merci pour toutes tes reviews !! ça m'a fait extrèmement plaisir que tu aimes autant mon travail ! Peter apparaît dans ce chapitre et je ne peux pas dire grand chose de lui parce qu'il est très important dans l'histoire. Et pour le père de Anne… c'est la très grande question du jour !! Pour la cage aux cœurs, la suite sera posté en même temps que ce chapitre et oui, elle a eu du succès et ça m'a vraiment étonn !! En tout cas je suis contente !! :) En tout cas Merci et gros bisous !!

Swan : Merci !! Et peut-être que oui… peut-être que non !! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

Inwie Lupin : alors ? Toujours énerv !! lol !! Je paris que tu respires mieux maintenant !! :) Au moins, j'aurais sauvé mes pauvres fesses qui n'ont rien à voir dans l'histoire !! lol !! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !! Bisous

Cc Johnson : bee orchid prend une voix à la Trelawney : « tout est possible dans ce monde !! » reprend sa voix normal !! lol. En fait j'aimerais bien tout te dire mais je peux pas !! Donc va falloir attendre la suite !! :) Bisous et merci de me lire !!

Lu7ine : Les explications de ce chapitre sont détournées, on commence à se douter du père et c'est fait exprès !!! pour le film Hp 3, c'est vrai qu'on pouvait pas espérer un truc 100% Potter mais bon, moi c'est le loup-garou qui m'est resté en travers de la gorge !! On aurait dit un lévrier sans poil avec un peu de bave ! :) lol !! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !! Bisous

Angelina Johnson4 : La suite de Harry Potter était bâclée et tout n'est pas respecter, c'est vrai que le 100% Potter était impossible mais j'ai été déçue !! Tant pis !! :) Merci !! Mes examens ce sont très bien passés (ouf !!)  et tout va bien et je refuse qu'on me baillonne quoi que se soit !!! lol !! Et alors, l'indice est gros dans ce chapitre ? non ? Merci de me lire et Bisous !!

Hermione b : La suite est là et je fais tout pour garde le suspense !! héhéhéhé.. c'est pas la même chose !! J'espère que tu as aim !! Bisous !!

Colibri noir : Mon p'tit colibri !! Comment y l ? comme on dit chez moi ! ça veut dire comment ça va !! lol  Le prochain chapitre est là et j'espère qu'il est arrivé assez vite !!;) Et je peux torturer tout le monde parce que c'est moi l'auteur !! hahaha !! bon, bon, je me calme !! J'espère que tu as aim !!

Thithie : Oui c'est moi qui écrit aussi sur Potter Magic world !! Et je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire !!! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !! Bisous

Ana : Soulagée pour Rémus ? lol !! Tu m'as fait marrer au moins pendant dix minutes avec le coup de Voldemort qui a pas de cheveux !!! J'en ai pleur !!! Et puis je te rassure quand même c'est pas lui !!! Pauvre Anne !! J'ai vu Hp en français parce que je comprends rien à l'Anglais et chez moi il passe toujours les films en français, jamais en version originale !! Et je te dirais pas pour le père !! :) Bisous et merci de me lire…

Alpo : Soulagée ? Rémus est pas mort !!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre que j'ai essayé d'écrire vite !!

Raphou : Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !! J'espère que tu as aimé et BISOUS !!! :)

Voilà, c'est fini et le prochain chapitre pour fin juillet (j'arrive des vacances, le 29 juillet)

Bisous


	6. dispartion

**_Titre :_** Une vie couleur de Lune

**_Résum :_** Lily, à la naissance de sa fille, a quitté le monde magique. James ne l'a pas oublié. Qui est donc le père de cette petite fille au regard si grave ?

**_Disclaimer : _**Rien à moi, tout à Rowling, sauf Anne et quelques persos de ma création.

**_Rating :_** PG-13

**_Note de l'auteur :_** dsl pour le gros retard que j'ai pris sur cette fic, mais j'étais un peu coincée, je savais pas comment prendre mon chapitre et je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois. J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous décevoir et merci pour toutes vos reviews !! MERCI !!

Merci aussi a tous ceux qui me lisent silencieusement.

**_Une vie couleur de Lune_**

**__**

_Résumé des chapitres précédents_ : James apprend à Sirius et Rémus qu'il a retrouvé Lily et que celle-ci a une fille, Anne. Mais il leur explique aussi que Anne n'est pas sa fille à lui. Rémus a l'air de prendre très mal la nouvelle. Un rat se dirige chez Lily. Que vient-il faire ici ??

Chapitre six : disparition 

Comme une flèche, le rat reparti, gardant le nez rivé au sol avançant à une vitesse folle.

Il ne s'arrêta même pas devant l'immeuble : il s'y engouffra comme s'il y avait habité.

Ce rat allait chez les Evans.

Immédiatement, il grimpa les escaliers. Arrivé au 11ème étage, il s'immobilisa devant une porte.

En un mouvement, un petit homme, un peu chauve se tenait là où, quelques minutes auparavant, le rat reniflait.

D'un geste nerveux, il remit un chapeau miteux sur son crâne et appuya sur la sonnette. Cinq secondes plus tard, une jeune femme rousse lui ouvrit.

-P… Peter ?

-Oui, c'est moi !! Répondit Peter d'une voix fluette.

-Comment as-tu su… ?

-James m'a tout raconté, assura-t-il.

-Oh Peter !!

Et d'un geste tendre, elle serra contre son cœur le maraudeur. Peter était le plus laid, le moins vif et le plus influençable des 4 amis, mais Lily l'avait prise en amitié, tentant de lui faire vaincre sa timidité. Elle était persuadée que jamais Peter ne ferait de mal à une mouche.

Peter rougit mais ne se dégagea pas.

-Lily, si je suis venu, c'est pour t'annoncer une grave nouvelle.

La jeune femme pâlit et s'appuya sur sa porte.

-Rémus a eu un accident.

-Comment… ? murmura-t-elle.

-Les mangemorts, ils étaient trop nombreux. Il a reçu un drôle de sort et… il faut absolument que tu ailles le voir Lily, qui sait ce qui peut se passer.

-Ses jours sont en danger ?

Peter baissa la tête et une larme glissa le long de la joue de Lily.

-Mais et ma fille, il faut absolument que…

Mais Peter s'empressa de la couper pour rajouter :

-Tu n'as pas une voisine qui pourrait la garder ?? Un hôpital pour une petite fille, ce n'est pas très recommandé, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait voir là bas…

Lily acquiesça et 10 minutes plus tard, elle amenait Anne chez sa voisine.

-Dans une heure maman va revenir, Anne, sois sage !!

-Oui, oui maman, c'est pour papa que ce monsieur est venu ?

-Oui et non, mon crapaud, sois sage et gentille. Maman t'aime fort fort.

Lily frotta le bout de son nez contre celui de sa fille et elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire. La voisine sourit de tendresse devant ce tableau touchant.

Au moment elle se relevait pour partir, la petite fille attrapa la main de sa mère et lui glissa :

« fais attention à ce monsieur, maman, il est très bizarre »

Mais Lily s'amusa de la remarque tout en gondant des yeux sa fille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se trouvait devant les portes de l'hôpital, accompagnée de Peter

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir demandé leur chemin une bonne dizaine de fois, Peter et Lily arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre du loup-garou.

D'un geste un peu nerveux, Peter frappa. Un 'entrez' sonore retentit et Lily poussa la lourde porte blanche.

Elle entra dans la pièce, Peter à sa gauche, et les discussions s'arrêtèrent instantanément :

-LILY !!! Cria James.

Il se leva comme un ressort et prit tendrement dans ses bras la jeune femme. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire.

-Ja… James ? Mumura Peter.

-Peter ?? Comment ? Qu'est ce que tu fais l ?? fit James.

-J'ai appris pour Rémus et je suis vite allé chercher Lily, au cas ou…

-Oh !! Et Anne ? Demanda l'auror à la rousse.

-Elle est chez la voisine, répondit Lily.

Elle ne put en dire d'avantage, Sirius venait de lui sauter dessus.

Elle éclata de rire et se rendit compte combien chacun de ses amis lui avait manqué.

« Peut-être ai-je fait une bêtise en fuyant » pensa-t-elle en se régalant de l'odeur familière de Sirius.

D'un geste tendre, elle se détacha de l'homme et se tourna vers le lit d'hôpital.

-Hey, Rémus, dit-elle doucement.

-Hey, Lily, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Je… ça va ?

-Je ne vais pas mourir, ricana Rémus.

Et dans un gloussement amusé, elle se jeta dans les bras du loup-garou.

Elle le serra terriblement fort. Rémus grimaça et se retint de ne pas verser une ou deux larmes.

Tout le monde trouva le tableau bien touchant et, c'est le cœur apaisé d'être de nouveau réunis malgré encore tous les secrets qui pesaient, que Lily décida de leur révéler à tous, une bonne fois pour toute, la vérité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce serait ce soir.

Anne regardait le ciel à travers la vitre. La voisine cousait, de temps en temps, elle jetait un regard bienveillant sur la petite fille.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que cette petite fille, si fragile et si mignonne était préoccupée par le ciel qui se couvrait peu à peu.

Il ferait bientôt nuit, et Anne espérait que ça maman rentre vite.

Ce serai ce soir.

Anne jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la vieille femme qui la gardait.

« si elle savait, si elle savait qu'elle garde un monstre »

Elle poussa un soupir, sa mère lui avait expliqué que c'était à cause de son papa mais malgré cette explication quelque peu réconfortante, ça lui faisait mal à chaque fois.

Ce serait ce soir, la pleine lune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfin, Lily se détacha de Rémus.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres et leur adressa un sourire crispé.

-Je… je crois qu'à présent je vous dois des explications.

-Oui, on aimerait bien, fit Sirius.

Lily s'assit sur le lit du loup-garou de sorte à voir chacun des visages des maraudeurs.

-D'abord, je tiens à te dire, James que… que je t'aimais réellement lorsque… lorsque ça c'est passé.

James lui fit un sourire crispé.

-Mais, longtemps, longtemps avant que l'on sorte ensemble… je veux dire, longtemps avant que j'accepte une de tes insistantes propositions…

Sirius ricana.

-J'étais amoureuse d'une autre personne, acheva Lily dans un souffle.

James haussa les sourcils.

-tu veux dire que, tu aimais la personne qui est le père de Anne ? Mais Lily, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne l'aimais pas lorsque tu m'as dit oui !! S'il te plaît !! Supplia James.

Les yeux de Lily se chargèrent de larme.

-James, je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. Je… j'étais perdue… Pour moi, c'était impossible que tu aie réussi aussi vite à me rendre folle de toi. Je me suis sentie… lâche, lâche de remplacer une personne installée depuis ma première année dans mon cœur par… par toi.

James fixa Lily comme s'il voulait la sonder. Il ne put que demander :

-Qui ? Quand as-tu… ?

-En janvier. Pendant la soirée du nouvel an.

-ça ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'on était ensemble ! marmonna James.

Lily ne savait plus quoi faire, ni que penser. Tout le courage qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Rémus s'était envolée lorsque les yeux pleins de reproches de James s'étaient posé sur elle.

Peter couina et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Rouge cramoisi, il souffla qu'il s'était pincé le poignet. Et effectivement, il se frottait l'avant-bras douloureusement.

Mais James ne le laissa pas finir :

-Et qui ? Qui ? Qu'il sache au moins qu'il a une jolie petite fille sur terre qui n'attend que de le rencontrer !

-James ne t'énerve pas !!

-Mais je ne suis pas énervé, Lily. Je… juste, je t'aime et ça me fait quand même un choc, tu vois. Parce que peut-être que te retrouver toute seule avec une gamine s'était difficile, mais moi, me retrouver sans toi, c'était… horrible.

Lily baissa la tête honteusement.

-Alors, qui ?

-moi !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Rémus.

-Pardon ? Fit James.

-MOI !!

Rémus avait presque crié. James le regardait, la bouche ouverte. Sirius semblait ne pas savoir comment prendre la nouvelle : c'est une blague ou pas ?

Quant à Peter, il dévisageait Rémus avec haine.

-Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, fit James.

A ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et une infirmière accompagnée d'un docteur entrèrent.

-Ah !! On vous dérange peut-être ? questionna la jeune infirmière.

-De toute façon, je suis désolé de vous enlever votre ami !! Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Et bien que nous vous appréciions beaucoup, monsieur, nous sommes obligés de vous enfermer pour cette nuit.

Lily se leva alors d'un coup.

-Quant la lune apparaîtra ?

-Euh… dans 25 minutes, répondit le docteur.

-Mon Dieu, Anne !!!!

Et Lily sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anne regardait fixement les aiguilles de la grosse horloge du salon.

-Ne t'inquiète, mon petit cœur, maman ne vas pas tarder.

Anne fixa la voisine d'un air ironique. Pas tarder ?? Eh bien, elle avait intérêt, parce que sinon… elle n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire à la gentille vieille dame.

Soudain, on frappa des coups sourds à la porte.

-Ah !! Tu vois, qu'est ce que je disais ? Fit la femme en se levant difficilement de son fauteuil.

Mais l'instinct animal de Anne lui hurlait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas.

D'un geste angoissé, elle voulut le dire à sa voisine.

Mais trop tard, la porte était déjà ouverte. Anne entendit seulement sa baby-sitter jappait de surprise :

-Mais, qu'est ce que…

-Avada Kedavra !! lança une voix froide et grave.

Comme dans un rêve, Anne entendit un corps chuter au sol puis le bruit affreux d'une tête tapant sur le carrelage.

Les oreilles bourdonnant, la petite fille courut dans le corridor et s'engouffra dans les toilettes.

Quand elle était petite, elle expliquait à sa maman que, s'il y avait des voleurs, elle devrait s'enfermer dans les toilettes qui avaient pour avantage d'être la seule pièce de la maison à posséder un taquet.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle entendit trois hommes entraient dans chaque pièce. Ils juraient, casser des vases ou autres objets, utilisant des fois des formules inconnues de la petite fille.

Anne monta en tremblant sur le couvercle des WC et posa sa main sur son nez et sa bouche afin de s'empêcher de faire du bruit.

La grosse horloge du salon sonna les 7h00.

Elle trembla de toute la force de son petit corps.

Et soudainement, elle sentit sa vision s'éclaircir, ses sens se développés. Bientôt, elle se transformerait. Dans 10 minutes.

Une part d'elle souhaitait être loup-garou pour pouvoir venger sa voisine sans remords. L'autre, craignait l'animal en elle.

-Dépêchons-nous, Lucius, la petite va bientôt se transformer.

-Où est Black ? demanda l'intéressé d'un air agacé, c'était pas à nous de nous taper son travail.

-Il est avec ses 'amis', et maintenant fais ce que le maître a demandé de faire au lieu de râler.

La poignée des toilettes tourna et résista.

-Elle est dans les WC !!

Un 'alohomora' résonna et Anne n'eut que le temps de voir un grand homme blond pointé sa baguette sur elle et dire d'un tom impétueux :

-stupéfix.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

TO BE CONTINUED

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voil !! Fini pour aujourd'hui !! lol !! Et désolée encore pour le retard !!

J'aime bien ce chapitre, plein de nouveaut !!

Bon !! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et REVIEW !!! Merci !!

**_RAR :_**

**Sleepy angel Lucile** : Alors, alors, que de questions !! (Mais j'aime ça !!) Lily a eu peur de James car, même si elle l'aime, elle craignait sa réaction. Il avait beau l'aimer comme un fou, elle avait peur qu'il se mette vraiment en colère et qu'il ne veuille même plus lui parler. Comme on dit, il y a des limites à tout et elle craignait qu'il ne le supporte pas !! (Tu me suis ? !!) Ensuite, pour toutes les questions sur Rémus, et bien, les prochains chapitres t'éclaireront !! C'est tout ce que je peux te dire !! Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !!! Bizzzzz

**Colibri noir :** Mon p'tit zozio !! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles, hein ?? Il t'est rien arrivée, j'espère !! Bon alors, (rougit) jesuisdésolée. Hem… Je suis désolée. Je sais, je sais, je suis incurable !! Mais !!! Le chapitre est l !! Donc ça va… hein ?? lol !! J'espère que tu as aim !! Bizzzz

**Cc Johnson :** Je sais ça a l'air difficile à croire mais tu vas voir, l'explication pour Rémus tient la route !! Et je te rassure, moi aussi j'aime Rémus et jamais je ne lui ferais faire quelque chose de vraiment horrible !! J'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre !! Bizzz

**Ana :** Olala !! Désolée pour la si longue attente !! J'étais bloquée !!! (pas dans les embouteillages, pour la fic !) J'espère que je n'ai pas entamé ton enthousiasme !! Alors moi aussi, je déteste Peter, alors tu peux te défouler autant que tu veux sur lui !! Et oui, tu étais une des premières à m'avoir dit que c'était Rémus le père !! BRAVO !! clap clap clap !! Sinon, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !! Bizzzzz

**Le Saut le l'Ange :** Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'éviter une crise cardiaque !! lol !!Je suis désolée pour mon retard !! Il est encore plus flagrant quand j'ai vu que tu me parlais de la cage aux cœurs que je venais de publier !! J'ai honte !! Désolée !! Pour Sirius, il y a un indice dans ce chapitre. Pour Peter, jure-le autant que tu veux !!! Ça fait du bien !!Et moi aussi Peter, m'a fait peur dans le film !! Avec ses grosses dents de devants !! Enfin, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite de ma fic !! Bizzz

**Angelina Johnson4 :** Et c'est vrai !! Déçue ? Mais t'inquiète pas, l'explication lors de prochain chapitre sera plus clair et peut-être que tu comprendras ce qui c'est pass !!! Et tuer Anne ?? Hey bonne idée !! lol !! JE RIGOLE !! Non, en tout cas tu as été bien servie de 'anne' dans ce chapitre non ? J'espère que tu as aim !! bizzzzz

**Raphou :** Oui, le petit mumus !! lol !! Je suis désolée de ce monstrueux retard et j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant !!

**Lu7ine :** Ta curiosité est-elle un peu rassasiée ? L'explication complète est dans le prochain chapitre !! En espérant que tu aimes toujours la suite !! Bisous

**Inwie **Lupin : Personne avait pensé à Anne en loup-garou avant toi !! Chapeau !! Et comme tu dis, tu es carrément dans le champ !! Et désolée pour le retard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'explication de pourquoi Rémus est le père tient la route (euh… d'après moi !! ) Et oui, quand Anne a crié, c'était au moment où Rémus a reçu le sort. (Tu es très forte !!) Je suis donc désolée de t'annoncer que tu as raison !! lol !! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !!! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !!!

OoOoO

Voil !! Merci à tous et review !!!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bee orchid 


End file.
